Fixing Fun
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: De-aged!Jack. Death finds him in the aftermath of the blizzard of 1768 and takes him in. The child is near-broken, but Death, Clockwork, their daughter and even Uncle!Pitch aren't about to give up. They de-age both children and give them a childhood and hope for the future. It's a bumpy road, but they'll get through. Maybe. Hopefully? rated for swearing and child abandonment/abuse.


_**I OWN NOTHNG BUT MY OC's, Angel and her daughter.**_

**Easter Sunday, 1768**

Angel Pureheart ran upon the shadows and winds, gliding over oceans. She could feel it in her heart - a Spirit, an Immortal, had lost the will to live.

Normally, that wouldn't bother Lady Angel Pureheart-Clockwork, commonly known as Death. After all, even for the Chosen, Death was a natural moment - as was birth, and the life between.

But this - This was a child. A boy no older in body and mind than her own daughter. A boy she had just found out had been created and abandoned in the same day, a child who'd never known the love of a mother, or anyone for that matter...

And she wasn't about to let him just give in. Not on HER watch.

When she spotted the small, thin teen curled in a puddle of his own blood, long scratches and large bruises marring snow white skin sobbing softly as snow fell around him, Angel felt her heart break for the boy.

She landed softly next to him and pulled Jack Frost into her lap without a moment's hesitation. He stiffened, clearly not sure whether to fear the touch or take comfort from it.

Angel planned to fix that. She began rubbing his back gently, in a comforting fashion.

_"Come stop your crying~_

_It'll be alright~_

_Just take my hand~_

_Hold it tight~_

_I will protect you from~_

_All around you~_

_I will be here~_

_Don't you cry~"_

Instinctively, it seemed, Jack snuggled into the rarely received comfort of another's touch.

_"For one so strong~_

_You seem so strong~_

_My arms will hold you~_

_Keep you Safe and warm~"_

Angel glared up at the Moon, a seething glance that had sent all but two who had gazed upon it fleeing in terror. The fact that one was the personification of Fear and the other her husband did not quite bode well for the Man in the Moon. Angel was, after all, a mother first and foremost, before her duties as Queen of the Reapers, before her duties as Lord Tempus' Lady... And it killed her inside to see a child so deeply scarred.

_"This bond between us~_

_Can't be broken~_

_I will be here~_  
_Don't you cry~"_

Angel's gentle rubbing af Jack's back not only calmed him, but had the added effects of healing his wounds - wounds she recognized, knew could only have come from that stupid, arrogant, rude, stubborn, obstinate, and frankly _kangaroo_-like, Pooka! Probably because of this snow. Stupid arse probably didn't bother to get Jack's side of the story. Angel knew that, had she been less skilled at concealing her anger, she'd have scared the frost child shitless, despite that her ire wasn't towards him. In fact, from the intel she had on the winter sprite, the boy had been attacked and belittled so much, he likely wouldn't believe her if she'd told him so.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart~_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart~_  
_From this day on~_  
_Now and forevermore~_

_You'll be in my heart~_  
_No matter what they say~_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always~_

_Why can't they understand~_  
_the way we feel~_  
_They just don't trust~_  
_what they can't explain~_  
_I know we're different but,~_  
_deep inside us~_  
_We're not that different at all~_

_And you'll be in my heart~_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart~_  
_From this day on~_  
_Now and forevermore~_

_Don't listen to them~_  
_'Cause what do they know~_  
_We need each other,~_  
_to have, to hold~_  
_They'll see in time~_  
_I know~_

_When destiny calls you~_  
_You must be strong~_  
_I may not be with you~_  
_But you've got to hold on~_  
_They'll see in time~_  
_I know~_  
_We'll show them together~_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart~_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart~_  
_From this day on,~_  
_Now and forevermore~_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart~_  
_No matter what they say~_  
_You'll be in my heart, always~_  
_Always~"_

The small frost pixie fell asleep for the first time in a caring embrace.

But if Angel had her way, not the last.

Scooping up the child, she headed back to the Ghost Zone, to the one whom handled all GZ adoptions.

If she could get this finalized with Walker before Mimsy (A/N: That's what she calls MiM) could find out then there was nothing he could do to stop her.

~! #$%^&*()-

Walker, the self-proclaimed Ghost Zone Warden, swore under his breath. Paperwork. He HATED paperwork! Too bad his desk was piled high with it at the moment. He vaguely wondered if he should make less arrests.

Shaking his head to clear it of traitorus thoughts, he started on the next packet.

_Name: Klemper_

_Charge: Disturbing the peace_

_Location: The Far-_

"WALKER!"

The voice of the Lady Mortis cut through the silence. He whipped his head up, his black fedora falling askew. "M-my Lady?"

"Cut the crap, Walker. I need an adoption on the fast-track and I need it NOW!"

For the first time, he noted the blood covered boy sleeping in her arms and the firey glare burning a hole in him. He suddenly yanked his hat off - it was on fire.

"BULLET!"

His right hand man burst into the room. "Where's the fire, boss?"

Walker pointed at his hat. "But that's not why I called you in. Get me adoption papers. I want this done, YESTERDAY!"

Bullet ran out of the room like he was being chased by one of Angel's Reapers.

"Now." Walker said. "What exactly is going on, my Lady?"

He certainly didn't expect the series of expletives in multiple languages to spill from the normally composed Queen's lips, but knew if the child woke to THAT it may not be for the best.

"My Lady, please, you'll wake him up!"

This sobered her instantly. Within seconds the events of the day poured from her soul, and Walker felt his fists clench in rage at the Moon, the one who'd taken SO much from his Queen, and would try to take this as well.

When Bullet stepped into the room, the adoption was finalized within ten minutes. A blood adoption, sharing blood with her, her husband (Who'd walked in serenely, knowing perfectly well what his headstrong wife was up to.), and her daughter (Who was ESTATIC at gaining a brother, and had an idea of how to compensate for a hundred and some odd years alone. Her father had approved, so long as Jack agreed.).

~! #$%^&*()-

Jack woke to hustle and bustle around him, and a pair of warm, comforting arms holding him - Just like a mother would.

"What's going on...?" He was scared.

"Shh, it's okay, Jack." the woman holding him whispered. "I can't believe what you've gone through... And I can't simply vanish all that time alone, but I can promise to be right here by your side for as long as you'll want me to. I have a husband and a daughter, and we'd like to add a son to the mix, if you'll let us."

"B-but... I d-don't even know who you are..." It wasn't a rejection, simply confusion. The boy hadn't anyone to care for him for over a hundred years, and here was a stranger offering him a place in her family.

She smiled warmly at him, and he felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest.

"My name is Angel Pureheart-Clockwork, though many know me as Death. My husband is often referred to as Father Time."

"And... And you'd really let me stay with you? This isn't some cruel joke?"

Her arms tightened, and he saw a spark of something in his . "No, never. Never, ever, ever!"

"So... I can? Then yes, oh please, yes! I d-don't wanna be alone anymore!"

Angel smiled. "Never again if you don't want it."

~! #$%^&*()-

Okay, feeling guilty over 'Your Fault'. Had this on my computer and was like, POST! Also, Angel's Daughter's idea was to de-age them both and raise them from toddlerhood. They couldn't take the memories, but could raise him loved. He'll remember the time alone, and have plenty of BAD memories, but will counter them with good. So, next part will have toddler!Jack Frost. And fluff. I'm hoping for so much fluff it'll come out your ears.

PLEASE REVIEW, SO I KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!


End file.
